


Mirror Image

by LookingForDroids



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: They understand each other.Prompts were monsters, blood, first kiss.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



She knows what she is: acid in her veins, something old and invasive in her DNA – something not really Ripley, but not really _not._

Call knows, too, and is known in turn: carbon beneath flesh, synthetic life with no blood to spill. At the heart of it, they're both created things learning how to create themselves.

Maybe that's why Call takes her face between hands that feel human, and leans in until their lips meet and part. Maybe that's why Ripley kisses back, cataloging the experience until she's lost in it, and doesn't once think about blood between her teeth.


End file.
